Yami no Yaoi
by Digi12
Summary: Based on my love for puzzleshipping, yaoi, dirty thoughts, and Yami's Season Zero voice. Yuugi had the oddest dream one night….and then the dream became a slightly twisted reality…Time for a game, YuuChan. Season Zero Centric. YxYY yaoi yyy YamixYuugi
1. Game Start

**(While reading this fanfiction, please be aware that I am using Season Zero. So Yami's Japanese voice will be in effect. As well as the other Season Zero voices and appearances. Why? Because Season Zero Yami kicks ass and Season Zero Yuugi makes you just wanna squish 'em. Also, bear in mind that this story is very LEMONYYYYY!!!! DO NOT READ IF YOU NO WANNA READ SHMEXY!)**

"Ow, my HEAD…" Yuugi Mutou moaned. Pulling on his pajama shirt, the small teen groaned, his hair immediately springing out first. He didn't understand the headaches he was getting lately.

Come to think of it, he only got a headache like this when those memory lapses…..shoot…what was THAT about anyway?

Looking down, he pulled up a small golden triangle from under his shirt and let it fall onto his cotton shirt.

_'Ever since I solved the Millennium Puzzle I've been having these weird headaches and lapses in my memory…'_

Yuugi shook his head which wasn't that bright of an idea since it started throbbing again.

_'Whatever. It's not worth the headache.'_

He groaned to himself, walking to the bed. Crawling onto the mattress, he pulled the sheets over himself.

_'Besides, it's too late at night for this.'_

Yuugi sighed, closing his eyes.

And sleep came unnaturally easily…

---

_**"Yuu-Chan…"**_

_Yuugi gasped as the whisper caressed his ear, his hips gyrating to the soft dark touch of the other._

_**"Yuugi…"**__ The man whispered again, his voice a darker husk. A tongue unfurled from his lips, tenderly taunting the organ._

_"A-Ano…Who are you?" The small teen whimpered lustfully as the silken digits guided slowly to the first button of his pants. The taller's second hand had already tagged a nipple, flicking and rubbing it to an erect stub. He breathed, the warm air sending a shiver down Yuugi's back. He gave a weak gasp. The other man rested his chin on Yuugi's shoulder, pressing lightly._

_**"I am whoever and whatever you desire for me to become."**__Silk lips found their way to the boys' cheek and a hand zipped down the denim slacks. The boy shook with anticipation as a finger slipped down the rim of his boxers. _

_"Ah-Ahhhhh…." The man chuckled._

_**"Is Yuu-Chan excited? I hope so."**__ The finger was then joined by his entire palm as it gripped the teens cock. Yuugi's eyes rolled back into his head and an ecstatic moan as the hand began to pump and grope and SQUEEZE…_

_**"Time to play, Yuu-Chan."**_

---

"Yuugi!"

The named fought back a blush, caught in the act of a flashback to his dream the night prior.

"What's with you?" Jou questioned, leaning his head onto the desk. His brown eyes stared into Yuugi's amethyst orbs. "You've been acting weird." The boy blinked and sighed, giggling nervously.

"I-it's nothing, Jounochi. I just had a weird dream last night." Jou blinked as his lips curled into a small wondering smile.

"Weird like how?"

Crimson stained the boys face at the question. Shoot, how to get out of this one...Didn't help that he hated lying so much…

"It's n-nothing, like I said." Jou grinned, an eyebrow raised.

"Ohhh, I get it. One of THOSE huh?" Yuugi bit his lip. "Well, look at you. Suddenly you're all quiet again. She must've been somethin' huh?"  
_'I wonder what he'd do if I told him I was gay as springtime?'_

Yuugi had to wonder.

"Er, yeah…really something."  
_'That he was.'_

"MR. JOUNOCHI! MR. MUTOU! PAY ATTENTION!" Both boys stood completely straight and still and turned back to the chalkboard with a nod and a "Hai, Sensei."

_'Something about him was just so…familiar.'_

Yuugi sighed, leaning the side of his face on his and with a slouch.

_'It was a nice familiar. He was safe and warm.'_

Amethyst eyes closed and the boy let out a low hum of relaxation.

_'And his hands were so soft….his breath was hot….his lips were so gentle and loving…and his voice….'_

_**"Time to play, Yuu-Chan."**_

The teenager couldn't help it. He squealed quietly at the thought of his dream lover.

_'It was so…so…I don't even know how to explain it…'_

Yuugi smiled to himself.

_'I wonder who it was.'_

..::Meanwhile::..

**"Of course you don't know who I am, Yuu-Chan. We've never actually met."** Black boots thumped against the cold stone floor. Bright crimson faced the door of the Soul Room.

**"But that will all change….when you play my game…."**

The crimson flashed.

**"Tonight."**

---

Yuugi sighed, snuggling into his pillow. After several minutes, he flipped over to get a better position. And several minutes after that, he flipped onto his stomach. He moaned.  
"It's no use…I can't sleep." Heaving a sigh, Yuugi sat up on his elbows, looking up into his skylight.

"I keep thinking about him…" His eyes closed and he hummed in pleasure at the memory. "So soft…so warm…so…safe…" He bit his lip, flipping over on his back.

"I can't sleep with him on my mind."

_**"Is Yuu-Chan excited? I hope so."**__ The finger was then joined by his entire palm as it gripped the teens cock. Yuugi's eyes rolled back into his head and an ecstatic moan as the hand began to pump and grope and SQUEEZE…'_

Yuugi groaned, legs squirming at the sudden hardness in between.  
"Great. Now how do I get rid of this?"

_**"So you really want to play now? Yuu-Chan, you're making this far too easy for me."**_

Yuugi blinked. Who'd said that?  
_**"But…if you want it so BADLY…."**_

Out of nowhere, a sleep spell came over the boy. His eyelids felt heavy, his body like lead, he dropped back onto his pillow, eyes closing and breath evening in sleep.

_**"I SUPPOSE we can play now."**_

---

The bed seemed softer than before.

Whatever. Yuugi wasn't complaining. In fact, he'd rather stay put. Finally falling asleep when it was so late at night felt like heaven now. Feeling a little cold, Yuugi curled himself into a tighter ball in the bed and pulled the silky blanket closer to his small body.

"No...dun wanna wake up yet, Grampa…"

A rich tempting chuckle reached the small boys ears and he felt his face grow hot.

**"Suit yourself, little one, but you will be sorely missed tonight, I assure you."**

The teen shivered at the lustful tone the voice had taken recently.

The voice…?

His eyes fluttering open, Yuugi made a very quick analysis.  
He was no longer in his room.

Sitting up straight, Yuugi made quick analysis of the room. Toys littered the carpet randomly and a toy chest was open and empty in the corner. Game pieces and cards were scattered among the besieged navy carpet along with the playthings and game boards. Looking at the walls were familiar pictures of himself, Honda, Miho, Anzu and Jou along with other companions. There was a single door across the room, brown, wooden and plain.

"Where…am I?" He had to ask.  
**"Your BODY is in your room-it never left. YOU are within your Soul Room. Your MIND and SOUL are here."** The voice defined for him. Yuugi tucked his legs to his side, sitting up somewhat straight.

"Who are you? WHERE are you?"  
**"Right across the hall, Yuu-Chan."** He responded to the second question.

Well….maybe the first question would have to be answered by himself.

Stepping down from the bed, Yuugi placed his feet on the soft carpet. The boy stood up and carefully, as not to step on any toys or game pieces, walked to the wooden door, grabbing the golden doorknob. With a twist and a push, the door revealed a hallway. Left and right seemed endless but, as promised, a black door was only about a foot away.

_'Turn around now.'_

His brain told him.

_'You have no idea who or what this person- or thing –is. It would just be safer to turn around and go back to bed.'_

**"Safer…but not as exciting."** The voice chuckled, amused with his indecisiveness.

_'Did he just-'_

"As long as you dwell here, in your soul room, the hall, or mine…I can choose whether or not to hear your thoughts. And you can hear mine. Though I TRY to keep mine at bay." He responded. Yuugi swallowed.

_'Then I guess…I'll have to go in.'_

**"Why do you say HAVE to? I'm not about to force you into doing it if you don't want to."** The voice added.

_'Because if I don't, the curiosity will drive me crazy.'_

Yuugi sighed mentally. He thought he heard the voice chuckle at that but shook it off. Taking a few steps forward, he grabbed the black handle and pushed the door. Finding the door wouldn't budge he pushed again, harder this time. The voice snickered.

**"You need to pull from that side, Yuu-Chan."** Yuugi could've sworn he heard the voice smirk. The boy pulled open the door and it flung open rather slowly; the door seemed to be made of metal. The light from the hall poured into the dark dreary room, Yuugi's shadow becoming long as it did so.

"Come in, Yuu-Chan." The voice whispered. But now it wasn't in his mind…

It was in front of him.

He took a tentative step forward, as if checking for any traps or monsters.

"Nothing here will hurt you, Little One. I assure you of that." Yuugi took a deep breath and stepped inside cautiously.

Suddenly, the door slammed shut behind him with a loud –BANG– and the room somehow brightened. Yuugi's eyes widened in surprise at the man sitting in the chair in front of him.

He looked…exactly like him…

No..

No, not exactly like him…

His features were sharper, more defined. His body was leaner, a little taller but not much, yet at the same time, somewhat muscled. His hair was wilder, his golden bangs like lightening. His scarlet eyes held a hypnotic warmth in them and they were locked on the boy in front of him.

_'My God…'_

"What is it, Yuu-Chan?" He asked in his enchanting voice. Yuugi felt himself falling deeper in love/lust than before. His crimson eyes flashed.

"I only want to play a game with you."


	2. Game Of Luck

The smaller teenage boy stood in awe of the smiling sex god before him. His heart was beating out of his chest, his libido was stirring with retrained-with-rabid-dogs,-chains,-locks,-barbed-wire,-and-a-twenty-foot-tall-electric-fence want, he was certain his head could be mistaken for an oddly shaped tomato from the deep flush on his face, and he was frozen in place, mesmerized by the deep crimson pools the man was blessed with.

He lifted one slender leg and positioned it over his other leg. Amethyst eyes immediately darted to pointed toe of the shoe to the heel, the ankle, along the handsome males' slender leather-clad calf, his knee, north of his leg and to the subtle hidden curve of his…

"You like what you see, Yuu-Chan?" He asked, with a lopsided grin. Yuugi blushed even harder now- from the nickname and because he was caught staring at the persons gorgeous body –and found himself unable to speak. The other chuckled, an action that deepened Yuugi's present trance. "I'd hoped as much." He stood up, half-smile still in place, and walked over to the smaller, heels clacking on the floor. Yuugi's breaths quickened when he found himself just beneath the jaw of this beautiful man, able to lay his head perfectly on his chest and tuck himself under his chin.

"Who…are you…" His doppelganger smiled again, placing both his pointer fingers on the back of Yuugi's neck and bending his head down so his lips were a mere one-sixteenth of an inch away from the smaller's ear. It took all he had to suppress a moan.

"I," The look-alike whispered gently, fingers trailing from the back of the neck to the shoulders, one on the left of the chain of Yuugi's Puzzle, the other on the right. The teenagers' vision became unfocused at the gentle, deliriously wonderful touch. "Am the spirit," The fingers trailed over his chest, a pinky rubbing a nipple briefly before continuing down causing Yuugi to gasp lightly. Everything he was doing felt far too fantastic to be real. "Of the Millennium Puzzle." The spirits hands grabbed the large charm on the end of the chain, running a finger over the eye. Yuugi squeezed his upper legs together. The puzzle was way too close to his….and his hands….nyeugh…

His breath hitched in his throat as a tender wet tongue traced the shell of his ear, a quiet gasp sounding from the spirits throat.

"My Yuu-Chan, you're so TENSE." He whispered. The small teenager shivered at the smooth breath on his wet ear. He gave a quiet chortle.

"Perhaps a GAME would ease you, my beloved." Yuugi could practically feel him smirk with that. Despite the feeling in his gut, Yuugi relaxed a little.

"A…game?"

"Well, with your…PERMISSION of course." Yuugi tensed up again, nervous. The spirit laughed quietly. "Do not worry, Yuu-Chan. In the end, it will…_soothe_ your current predicament." With that soft sentence, the apparition sensually kneed the smaller's current arousal-which had hardened (again) quite a bit over the past…thirty seconds?

Yuugi couldn't bite back his moan of excitement and he melted into the spirits arms as they quickly wrapped around him.

"Now, Yuu-Chan. We haven't even started yet and you're horny already? My, my…" He chuckled. His hands made their way to the side of the teens arms and he pulled him closer. Yuugi melted into the arms of this strange spirit and sighed happily, breathing in his exotic spicy smell.

But still...

"This is a dream, isn't it?" He heard a confused sound come from his look-alike.

"This is no dream; you are in my Soul Room, I brought you here. Why would you say that?" Yuugi blinked, counting off the reasons on his unmoving hand near his waist.  
"Usually for me, being locked inside a dark room in the middle of nowhere with a drop dead gorgeous sex god only happens in dreams." Yuugi stated plainly. "AND!" he added, pulling away and regretting it. "Whenever I dream about such, the drop dead gorgeous sex god always tells me it's not a dream to which I am always disappointed before it can get anywhere like THAT." The doppelganger could only stare at the smaller. Then his lips curved into a small smug smile.

"Drop dead gorgeous?" He asked. Yuugi blinked.

He'd said that out loud?

"Sex god?"

Yep, he did.

Yuugi's face turned a vibrant scarlet as he turned his eyes to the floor, his toes becoming very interesting. The puzzles poltergeist chuckled again, placing a hand under Yuugi's chin. The spirit lifted the younger boys face while bending over a tiny bit to touch their foreheads together, his knee burying itself harder against Yuugi's long forgotten want. Crimson bore into violet, mesmerizing the younger in a heartbeat.

"Believe me...this is no dream." He breathed with a smile. Yuugi could only faintly hear the smooth sexy whisper-he was entranced by the apparitions beautiful crimson eyes. His breathing quickened, his face turning fuchsia, and his heart beating like a drum in his ears.

"Yuu-Chan," He spoke again, tracing Yuugi's cheek with a gentle finger to break the hypnosis. The teen blinked out of his trance, now fully aware of the spirit's touch. "Play a game with me, Yuu-Chan." he smiled. "You won't regret it." Yuugi bit his bottom lip.  
"Ano…if this is a dream, I suppose I have nothing to lose."  
"It's not a dream." The other repeated.

"I've heard that before…what kind of game?" Yuugi asked. The poltergeist smiled again, kneeing the youngers balls once more. Yuugi gave a light gasp before the elder pulled away completely.

"Let me put it this way…you'll find some _relief_ at the end, I assure you." He smiled again. Yuugi could only blush deeper.

"….Alright." He agreed shyly. The spirit tittered, before turning around and walking some ways. Yuugi found himself staring again…

The spirit of the puzzle was assuredly blessed on every inch of his stunning body, it seemed to the teenager.

"The game is quite simple." The taller interrupted the smaller ones ogling without turning around. The boy blinked.

"O-Odd name." He joked timidly. The other snickered again, turning around and smirking.

"I call the game 'Strip Dice'."

This dream seemed to be getting better and better.

"The rules are simple. We use a six-sided die, though I've replaced four, five and six with one, two and three."  
"Two ones, two two's and two threes." Yuugi stated. The spirit nodded.

"Hai. We'll each take a turn rolling the die." His smirk grew. "Whatever number you roll, you must remove that many articles of clothing and one less of that number is the number of clothes you can put back on." The smaller teen blinked.  
"Wait, so, if I get a three, I would take off three pieces of my clothes-"  
"And then put two pieces back on from a previous turn." The other finished with a nod, stepping closer to his look-alike. "That is correct. We won't do that second part the first turn because there is nothing previously discarded. Once you're out of clothes- COMPLETELY out of clothes – and you can't grab any more, you lose. That is, if you roll a two and you only have, say, your boxers on, there isn't two items to discard, and therefore you lose. The one with the most clothes on is the winner." Yuugi was silent for a moment.  
"What do we win?"

A pause…

The spirit sniggered.

"The loser."

….This dream was getting MUCH better and better.

"One problem." Yuugi pointed, gesturing to his clothes. "I'm at…a bit of a disadvantage." The ghostie blinked then smiled.

"What about now?" The boy 'hmm'ed in question before looking to his paj-

The soft star-patterned fleece pajamas had, within an eye blink, been replaced with a replica of the outfit the spirit wore; hard leather and jacket similar to that of his school uniform complete with neck and wrist belts and two around his waist and a thick chain which hung the innocently glistening Millennium Puzzle.

The spirit smiled.

"Would you like to go first, or shall I?" Yuugi cleared his throat a little, nervous to an extent.

"You can if you want."

"Very well." There was a seductive glint in his scarlet eye. "Game Start." He whispered, lightly tossing the dice.

One.

The specter smiled as he removed his jacket and tossed it to the floor. "You're move, Yuu-Chan."  
Yuugi remained silent as he walked over and picked up the die, his eyes tracing the spirits broad shoulders as he did so.

"Can I ask you something?" The spirit blinked. "What can I call you…other than Spirit or something? You keep calling me 'Yuu-Chan'," He blushed. "And I don't know what to call you, let alone what your real name is." The ghostie sighed.

"My true name, and the rest of my memories, was lost to me due to the long three millennia to which I spent inside the puzzle." He confessed. "However, your word for darkness is 'Yami'." He smiled. "You may call me as thus."

"Yami." Yuugi repeated, trying out the name. He grinned some. "Alright then." he swallowed. "Here I go." He said with a roll of the die.

Three.  
"It looks like the game is already in my favor." Yami stated, somewhat smug. Yuugi blinked, reaching for his neck belt.

"Looks can be deceiving." Yami smirked as the two wrist belts were undone and dropped on the floor.

"That they can." The spirit held out his hand and in a flash, the die was in his palm. Yuugi gasped some and Yami blinked calmly. "In my Soul Room, I can do whatever I wish. You can as well in yours." Yuugi took a second to ponder this.  
"So then right now…" The teenager trailed off, his eyes on the numbered cube, embarrassed by his own accusation. Yami grimaced, looking insulted.  
"Don't even think it, Yuu-Chan. Cheating is beneath me." He scoffed. "A vulgar act that has never been condoned by myself. In fact, for a while now, I have been stepping into your shoes- quite literally, I might add –and punishing those cheaters." He threw the die to the floor.

Two.

Yuugi placed a hand to his head as the spirit removed his neck belt. The headaches, the memory loss, bruises he didn't know he had…

"So then...that's why-"  
"Yes." The spirit answered. "Do not worry, little one, they were not hurt. They are perfectly fine." Yami took off his replica of the puzzle from around his neck, letting it clink on the floor next to the neck belt. The teenager walked to grab the die again.

_'Well, as long as they weren't HURT, I guess…'_

"I would NEVER truly hurt them, Yuu-Chan." Yami answered his thought, picking up his jacket and placing it back on. Yuugi said nothing and threw the cube.

Three again.

Yuugi swallowed nervously, removing his jacket. He could just feel the spirits hungry eyes waiting for him to undress. The boy nervously discarded his Millennium Puzzle after tossing the jacket to the floor and began to undo the shirt the apparition gave him. He slowly slipped off the shirt, his bare pale torso now eye candy for the hungry (and sexy, Yuugi might add) spirit in front of him. His violet eyes looked up to Yami to find his crimson eyes burning into his naked chest.

"Beautiful." The spirit whispered lustfully, his eyes glazed over with want. The boy blushed to his ears as he bent down to pick up his two wrist belts, retying them onto his wrists. Yami smirked, licking his lips and holding out his hand, the die appearing.

"My turn." He said, tossing the cube.

Three.

Yami's crimson eyes widened in surprise and his smirk broadened.  
"Well, then…" he said, dropping his jacket once more. Yuugi blushed.

He was…he was going to…

"How smart my Yuu-Chan is." Yami commented, removing is left wrist belt, letting it drop carelessly on the floor. The compliment just deepened the red stain on the boys face. The spirits eyes narrowed sexily as he began to unbutton his shirt. Yuugi felt his heart beat race and his breathing quicken. "So excited over _this_? Mmm, I'll LOVE to see how you act at the…END of the game." He chuckled, undoing the last button. The spirit pulled at the middle and pulled the shirt off of his chest for a very red looking Yuugi to gawk at. Letting his arms fall out of the sleeves, he smirked, picked up his neck belt and puzzle and placed both back on, folding his arms.

"Your turn, Yuu-Chan." Yuugi didn't answer, his eyes still devouring the ghosties smooth torso.

"Yuu-Chan?" Yami repeated. Again, no answer. Yami smirked again, picking up the die, and walking over to his host.

"Yuugi." He whispered seductively, running a finger down his arm. Yuugi's breath hitched in his throat and his heart stopped for half a second. The spirit smiled, taking Yuugi's hand and placing the die in his palm.

"It's your turn." He said, smile in place. Yami took a few steps back, letting Yuugi snap out of his daze and throw the die.

Three again.

This didn't look good….

..::Later::..

"You're move, Yuu-Chan." The spirit hummed. Yuugi swallowed hard. The end of the game was close, they could tell.

And they were EVEN.

Yuugi only had one shoe, one sock, his pants and his boxers.

Yami still had one shoe, both socks, pants and whatever he was wearing underneath.

Yuugi preyed it was nothing as he rolled the die, both for the sake of wining the game and for his own…carnal desires.

One.

The boy, sitting on the floor, removed the shoe on his foot, looking to the spirit. Yami just continued to smirk as the die appeared in his hand.

Two.

The apparition removed his shoe and one sock and picked up a belt. Yuugi held out his own hand and the ghost willed the die into his hand. This the spirit started doing a little after Yuugi's shirt left the picture.

"I don't want to tempt myself." The spirit had said. "I like to play every game to the very end."

Yuugi took in a deep shuddering breath at the memory of the spirits voice and rolled the die again.

One again.

Yami snickered a little where he was and willed the die to him again as Yuugi removed his last sock, sitting where he was. The spirit tossed the die.

Two.

"I think I may have met my match." Yami said with a smirk, tossing down the belt and the other sock, picking up a wrist belt.

"Um…a q-question…" Yuugi wondered. Yami blinked, looking up at his doppelganger.  
"Yes?"  
"We…have on the EXACT same outfit, right?" The sexy ghostie chuckled a little bit.

"There is a slight…MODIFICATION." Yuugi tilted his head in question. "I heard somewhere around the time we were first joined that you feel less comfortable without 'boxers' or 'briefs'." He smirked, rubbing his thighs together. "And they're just SO UNCOMFORTABLE on ME, Yuu-Chan. They're way too TIGHT."

Yuugi blushed.

Crimson eyes flashed.

"But enough about my comfort, I believe this may possibly be the last turn of our game." Yami continued, willing the die into Yuugi's waiting hand. "Good luck, Yuu-Chan." Yuugi swallowed hard, closed his eyes, and preyed as the die slipped from his fingers.

One AGAIN.

Yuugi officially decided that one was his favorite number now as he discarded his pants. Yami's eyes devoured the sight of his thin legs. The spirit caught himself staring, cleared his throat and the die was in his hand. He grinned, tossing the die and letting whatever happened happen.

Three.

Yuugi blinked and rubbed his eyes, checking if he saw it right.

Three.

Yami only had two left.

Yami lost.

Yuugi won.

"Congratulations, Yuu-Chan." The spirit applauded, dropping the wrist belt in his hand to the floor. He smirked. "Have you been waiting for this moment?" he asked as his hands undid the buttons of his leather slacks. He pulled down the zipper slowly, his hands running over to the rim of the pants-

"J-Just take them off already!" Yuugi yelled impatiently. Crimson eyes narrowed discouragingly and his lips curved into a teasing smirk.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, now Yuugi. Patience is a virtue." He scolded lightly as the leather was removed from his legs. As they dropped to the floor, the spirit stood.

And Yuugi stared.

Dear GOD….

"How long have you been wanting?" The spirit asked lustfully, taking long steps toward the object of his desire. "How long have you been waiting?" Yami finally stood over Yuugi, the boys red face as bright as his hypnotic eyes. The poltergeist of the puzzle knelt down in front of him then laid back in a submissive position.

"If you want…you can end it all right here…right now." He whispered, eyes narrowed in lust, body lying for Yuugi to crave and touch and feel and suck and….and….

Ohhh, screw it!

The teenager tentatively crawled over the other, feeling the body heat radiating from the spirits flesh (Hey, an oxymoron). Yuugi positioned himself over Yami, his legs straddling the others hips and his mouth over a nipple. Yuugi took the initiative and took the taut nub into his mouth. Yami leaned his head back on instinct. He gasped a little, relishing the feeling. His hips bucked a little but not enough to make contact. Yuugi toyed with the teat in between his teeth, nibbling, licking, sucking, anything he could manage with it. Yami moaned.

"Yuu-Chan…" A hand moved across the spirits stomach and began to flick and squeeze the other nipple. Another loud breath was heard from the ghost as Yuugi's lips moved downwards. He was loving this right now.

Yami's hips bucked up at the hot contact, arousal meeting arousal. Yuugi moaned in pure want, pushing his erection right back. One cock rubbed the other, hard and waiting for the other to respond. Yuugi shivered as his tongue moved to the naval, dipping in and out, teasing the spirit. The handsome man's head swished from one side to the other, pure desire taking control.

"Yuugi…" He whispered lustfully, eyes clouded in lust. The entirety of his name being said sent another wave of erotic chills down the teenagers spine until…

"What's that noise?" Yuugi asked, looking up from the naval.

BZZZ!

BZZZ!

BZZZ!

"Oh no!" He moaned. "No, no, no, no, no, nooo……"

---

"Nooooo!" Yuugi whined, sitting upright in his bed, late-night arousal evident in his sheets. The boy wailed quietly some more, kicking around under his blanket and punching his pillows. Slowly, he emerged from the bed and walked into the bathroom attached to his room.

" Man… _'This is no dream'_ he said. _'I brought you here'_ he said. Should have known." Yuugi sighed, walking up to the mirror.

But instead of a sleepy violet, lust-filled crimson poured into his eyes instead.Yuugi yelled in surprise, falling back. A chuckle was heard in the back of his mind. He stood up again, shaken and looked back in the mirror to see…

Yami.

He smirked back at the boy before slowly fading back to the teens own reflection.

_**"Have a nice day at school, Yuu-Chan."**_

---------------------------------

Digi12: IT'S DOOOOOOONNNNNNEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!! --pants, exhausted--

Justin: You were desperate weren't you?  
Digi12: --nods, panting still--

Justin: Was this THAT hard?  
Digi12: I don't so smut……. --faints--

Justin: --blank look-- read and review…and hopefully she'll come back to lfie to write it for you. --pokes writer with foot--


	3. Game of Touch

Yuugi sat idly in his desk, not paying attention to his English teacher at all. Not that it didn't interest him. It just...didn't interest him compared to other things.

Or people...

Or spirits sealed in gold items that were over three thousand years old and suffering severe horniness and sex-deprivation from being alone for so long.

Actually, quite honestly, Yami being withdrawn from the world for so long, in all of his sexy sensual glory, seemed more of a curse to whatever time period he came from rather than himself. After all, it was obvious that Yami wasn't just some run-of-the-mill whore who would fuck anybody who came his way. He was more intellectual and down-to-earth, preferring more of a one-on-one than an all-out sex-blowout party. And he liked his prey to be...um...playful, obviously. Yuugi knew this after just one night.

And...

Yuugi blushed as he thought this...

He seemed to care for no other than Yuugi himself.

When he spoke, it wasn't just speaking at Yuugi; it was speaking TO him, to hear him RESPOND, to hear his VOICE. When he looked at him, he wasn't just looking. He was analyzing, taking in the sight of the little one, smiling at his reactions and understanding why they happened and knowing that HE caused them. Yami did, Yami and no other. And when he TOUCHED him... he wasn't just feeling for himself. He wanted Yuugi to feel every inch, to feel the softness and the sensuality and the smoothness of need that flowed from his head to his eyes to his very fingertips...

_**"How poetic."**_

A familiar sensual voice purred from the boys mind.

Yuugi's neck hairs rose on end and swooned from the pinpricks of arousal gently prodding every inch of his body.

"Yami..." He whispered softly, the name on his physical tongue sending a shiver up his spine.

_**"You don't need to be vocal, Yuu-Chan, I can hear you just fine."**_ Yami chuckled. Yuugi knew that Yami liked talking to him. Several millennia trapped in a puzzle probably garnered a need for socialization in him. _**"And if you would like to get out of English early, I have a new game for us to play...well, not really a game, more of a...test."**_ Yuugi could hear the excitement in the spirits voice.

Someone was HORNY...

Not that Yuugi minded.

_**"All you have to do is raise your hand and say in that cute sweet voice of yours, 'Sensei, may I please use the bathroom?' He'll believe you."**_

Yuugi's hand shot right up, complying with Yami's whim.  
"Sensei, may I please use the bathroom?" He asked, mimicking his other word for word. The teacher nodded and began writing out a pass for the boy.

_**"See?"**_ The spirit said. _**"Who could doubt such a face?"**_

_'My Jii-Chan.'_

Yuugi thought to himself, standing from his desk. He picked up his backpack and swung it over his shoulders and making his way to the teachers' desk.

_**"Well, your 'Jii-Chan' must be a very wise man then."**_ Yami said, seemingly unhorny. But the tone was probably because he was discussing the elderly. _**"Or he must have grown up very close to you."**__  
'Both, actually.'_ Yuugi responded, taking the pass and thanking his Sensei properly before leaving the classroom.

_**"Wise of you to take your things."**_ Yami said, the lust returning as the subject of grandfathers faded.   
"But...but we still have almost twelve minutes left of the period." Yuugi said quietly to Yami.

_**"I'll have you moaning by six and screaming by two."**_ The spirit of the Puzzle promised. Yuugi turned a nice shade of red at what he knew Yami was implying.

"Such a promise is no way to start a game." The boy countered, opening the bathroom door. A snicker tickled at the back of the boys' inner ear as Yuugi entered the restroom.

_**"Is it empty?"**_ The poltergeist asked. Yuugi nodded and he felt the spirit grin. _**"Good. Lock the door."**_  
"I can't. We'd need the janitor to do that." Yuugi confessed, suddenly surprised when it gave a small click. He turned and jiggled the doorknob, finding it locked now. "Nani..." he questioned, wondering what happened.

_**"No matter, I did."**_ The other replied, sounding almost smug.

"You?"

_**"Yuu-Chan, remember who I am."**_ The gentle swell of the spirits ego was heard in his words. Yuugi decided to let him have the moment, not exactly knowing what 3,000 years could do to a persons' ego. _**"Stand in front of the mirror. The one directly in front of the stall."**_ Yami said excitedly. Yuugi moved, dropping his backpack beside...something; he honestly couldn't remember nor did he care to but it was in plain sight. He stepped in front of the mirror, eyes now wide at what he saw.

Just like in the morning.

Yami smiled, leaning against the sink and elbows on the sides of the ceramic. His fingers were laced together and he rested his chin on his knuckles.  
**"Yuu-Chan."** He chuckled. **"I love seeing your face again so soon."** Yuugi fought down the urge to run into the mirror for it would hurt. He just blushed and watched the spirit eye him closely with a stirring in his lower gut.

"Yami..." He whispered. "How did you-"  
**"I have ways, my darling."** Yami purred, eyes slanting sexily. Yuugi blushed at the way his other looked at the moment. **"Ways that can be...useful to us. Like right now."** A hand removed itself from the other, Yami's chin now on one hand as he beckoned Yuugi with a finger. The blush on the schoolboys face deepened at the overplayed-by-many-but-intensely-sexy-from-Yami mannerism.

**"Don't be shy."** His eyes flickered. **"The same power that gave us our privacy and our ability to speak as this...that will begin our game."** Yuugi swallowed at this, really more a fan of the whole get-me-in-that-Soul-Room-place-like-last-time-and-just-fuck-me-there plan.

**"Yuu-Chan, it wouldn't be as FUN."** Yami grinned. The boy's face was as red as the eyes that hardened him in a matter of seconds (Hell, he was getting hard NOW) and stepped towards the mirror. **"Good boy, Yuu-Chan." **Yami purred as the boy was also leaning against the sink. But mostly for support. His other was making him dizzy with want.

Yami switched his position to reflect his other half, hands on either side, torso leaned forward.

**"I'll need a part of you to begin our game. And you'll need a part of me."** Yami said, red melting into violet. Yuugi found himself trapped in that gaze, feeling whatever burned behind them starting in his stomach.

GOD was he hard.

"A part of...huh?" he asked dreamily, not really listening.  
**"Just relax and I'll show you."** The spirit soothed, eyes seeming deeper than before. The boy fell into those pools of crimson, not really paying attention to much else at the moment. How could he with those burning scarlets staring him down?

Knowing exactly what he wanted.

Knowing exactly what to give.

**"Let it all go...Just let me in...I won't do anything to harm you, I promise."** The words melted into him, he wasn't paying attention really. He felt a tiny trickle of something in the back of his mind but disregarded it.  
**"Good."** Yami said softly.

"Yami..." Yuugi whispered softly, eyes closing. The want inside him swelled when he spoke the spirits current name.

**"Yuugi."** The named whimpered slightly as he silently begged for the spirits touch...like last night.

And the night before...

**"Yuu-Chan?"** Yami asked. **"I'm ready to start."**  
"Hmm?" Yuugi asked, opening his eyes. He meant to raise his left hand-

He couldn't control his arm.  
"N-Nani?" He questioned, a little nervous. What had Yami done?  
**"That's mine now."** The spirit responded, lifting his left hand (To Yuugi, it was his right) and waving a bit.

His arm copied it exactly.

**"I call this game 'Mirror'."** The spirit said. **"Just as one of my arms extends as yours, one of yours extends as mine."** Yuugi blinked at that, raising his own hand a bit.

Yami's did the same.

**"A few things though. Whatever hand you are controlling, you can only feel what I feel. And vice versa. But you can maneuver it however you want. Example..."** He smiled a bit more, taking his hand and gently rubbing at his own Adams apple. Yuugi's hand moved to his own, mimicking the softness and the sensuality of it.

**"You feel what I do to myself instead of me."** He said, a bit clearer. Yuugi sighed softly. It was truly Yami's now, it even felt like it. Soft and rough, gentle yet strong...it was his touch.

**"Yuugi?"** The spirit of some-obscure-thousand-years-of-sent-up-sex questioned, seeing his love half lidded and relaxed. He chuckled, dropping his hand to his hip. The boy blinked, shaking off whatever spell Yami had cast from that touch. **"Come back to me, love. I have more to explain."**

Augh! Just a little more to the side!

Yuugi bit back a whine as Yami's fingers drummed on his hip. He was torturing Yuugi and he KNEW IT!

**"Touch whatever you want on your body. But at the same time, my temptations will conflict with yours. The core plot is to make the other cum first."** Yuugi blushed at the word, his arousal twitching once. The puzzle poltergeists eyes glinted with his sexy little plot in mind. **"We'll have to touch there eventually."**

There WAS a God, he just knew it...

"Is that it?"  
**"That's it."** Yami shrugged. **"I don't expect you to cheat so I won't bother. But we only have until the bell."** Yami gestured for Yuugi to check his watch. The boy did and Yami gazed down at his own, similar to Yuugi's. **"We'll have nine minutes in five...four...three..."**

Yuugi watched the second hand count down to Yami's voice.

**"Two...one."** The hand went to his shirt. Yami grinned.

**"Game Start."**

The white shirt was unbuttoned in a heartbeat, molesting the boy's delicate teat. He tossed his head back and moaned wantonly, Yami's grin growing.

**"Like that?"** He asked, rubbing the nub in circles with his thumb. The boy could only moan again as it slowed down but increased pressure.  
"Yami..." He tried to shake himself of his stupor. This was a game! He had to play!

...Plus, Yami being driven mad with pleasure was a sight he HAD to see.

The boy thought for a minute, trying to remember what he learned about the spirit in the short time he was able to touch him while attempting to ignore Yami's attempts at seduction.

---

_Yuugi took the initiative and took the taut nub into his mouth. Yami leaned his head back on instinct. He gasped a little, relishing the feeling. His hips bucked a little but not enough to make contact. Yuugi toyed with the teat in between his teeth, nibbling, licking, sucking, anything he could manage with it. Yami moaned._

_"Yuu-Chan…" A hand moved across the spirits stomach and began to flick and squeeze the other nipple. Another loud breath was heard from the ghost as Yuugi's lips moved downwards. He was loving this right now._

_Yami's hips bucked up at the hot contact, arousal meeting arousal. Yuugi moaned in pure want, pushing his erection right back. One cock rubbed the other, hard and waiting for the other to respond. Yuugi shivered as his tongue moved to the naval, dipping in and out, teasing the spirit. The handsome man's head swished from one side to the other, pure desire taking control._

_"Yuugi…" He whispered lustfully, eyes clouded in lust. The entirety of his name being said sent another wave of erotic chills down the teenagers spine until…_

---

DAMNIT! He was right in front of him, ready for anything Yuugi dealt! Why hadn't he seized his chance?! And it wasn't like he could suck his own nipple or anything! Fuck!

Whuh-huh, GOD...

"Ohh..." He moaned quieter now, the hand moving downwards onto his stomach. Fingers pressed into the flesh softly, prickling his skin with small circles and gentle movements.

**"You might want to begin playing, Yuu-Chan."** Yami said with a grin.** "You're making this too easy for me."**

Yuugi tried to glare but the pleasure turned it into a pout. Yami copied, but stuck his tongue out playfully a few seconds after.

If only there was no mirror and he was really there...there were many things to be done with that tongue...

Yuugi, finally able to think clearly enough to act, brought his hand to his lips and licked his thumb wet. Yami blinked in confusion, not sure of what was going on. The confused look was replaced when the boy started rubbing the nipple again, only this time, it was on Yami's side.

**"Oh..."** He breathed, tilting his head up a tiny bit. **"Yes...like that, Yuugi."**

Now we were getting somewhere.

Yuugi trailed the wet thumb down across the stomach and teased the naval like he knew Yami liked. Another moan from the spirit who then switched up his game plan and returned to the others neck, where he rubbed at the boys' sensitive skin. As Yuugi's head lolled back, the ghostie slid that hand over to the shoulder and the fingers pressed and rubbed softly. Yuugi moaned at the attention, relaxing under the touch.

**"My Yuu-Chan..."** Yami whispered to himself, raising the hand to his face and running a finger from temple to chin, Yuugi's breathing was even and smooth at the soft relaxing touch.

**"Feels good?"** Yami grinned. The boy nodded deftly. **"This'll feel better." **He chuckled, the hand moving down his chest slowly. **"We actually don't have that much time left, Yuugi. It went rather quickly."** Yami gestured again and Yuugi checked.

**"Six minutes. I told you I'd have you moaning by then."** He smirked, eyes glinting with a plan. **"Now to make you scream." **The hand went down, cupping the boy between the legs. A louder moan escaped him as the hand rocked back and forth, the thickening member twitching in his hand.

**"Work with me, Yuu-Chan."** Yami whispered, fingers sliding over the clothed flesh as he continued to rub the hardened cock. Yuugi's vision swam as his knees shook. His hand went to the sink for support as he bucked his hips shamelessly. Yami's had mimicked him and he grinned.  
**"Is this a sign of surrender? I was hoping you'd play until the end."**  
No...He couldn't give up...Yami was...he needed...Ugh...but it felt so good.

The fingers suddenly stopped, Yuugi turning his head to Yami quickly.

"Why'd you stop?!" he asked, not meaning to sound as whiny or horny as he did. Yami's smile turned a bit smug, pleased at Yuugi's need.

**"Because I'd like an answer."** Yami said simply. **"Are you giving up?"**

Yuugi had no answer.

**"If you want to give up...I can deal you a tie breaker later tonight."** He offered. **"You won once, in my Soul Room. If you give up, I'll have won once. And when you get home...tonight...before the WEEKEND..."** He smirked. **"No distractions, no need to wake up early to break us away...Just a nice...hot...little game."** Yuugi's thighs rubbed together. Yami was making the ordeal sound utterly EROTIC...Something he needed now...

"G-Gomen..." Yuugi whispered. Yami blinked.  
**"For what?"**  
"For giving up." He bowed his head, feeling sort of guilty at the idea. "I hate doing that. It feels like cheating someone out of a good game...I just..."  
**"Yuugi."** Yami whispered. **"Is this the first time you've been manhandled?" **He asked. The word sounded funny in Yami's voice and Yuugi blushed but nodded. **"Thought so. It's alright, Yuu-Chan, you're just aroused is all." **Yami smiled, trying to reassure his little lover.** "Your first time should be for you. And it will. Just relax."** His eyes shone again as a finger slid up and down the boys' penis once. Yuugi gasped as the other chuckled. **"Game over. Like I said, this is just for you...a preview of sorts."** Yuugi staggered to his feet, trying to keep balance.

"I...I need to get to the stall." He said softly. Yami gave a soft pout, rubbing at the boy again with his full hand. Another loud moan from his light while his lip was still jut out.

**"But I want to SEE you."** He said in a voice that made Yuugi shiver.

"If I cream myself, I can't go back to the classroom." He said. "And if I get it on the floor, they'll crack down on us."  
**"And you think they'll find us?"** The spirit asked. Yuugi shook his head.

"No...But it would be wrong..." Yami sighed, feeling a bit defeated in that aspect. Yuugi was surprised, however when Yami gave him a devious looking grin a few seconds later.  
**"Well then...just sit on the sink."** He offered.  
"WHAT?!" Yuugi exclaimed, eyes wide and a blush across his cheeks.  
**"A little louder, love. I don't think they heard you upstairs."** Yami joked. **"You heard me. And then we'll just wash the evidence right down the drain."**  
"You're serious, aren't you?" Yuugi asked, a little disturbed but mostly turned on at how creative his sex crush could be. Yami nodded with a smile, groping himself (Though he couldn't feel it) and the boy once and stopping again. A loud moan as the boy tossed his head back.  
**"Come, lover..."** Yami whispered, tempting his other into his demands.

Yuugi had no choice, it felt like. If anything, Yami's sexual prowess was beginning to drive him mad with his own desire. He looked at the sink, unsure of how to do it.

**"Sit on it with your legs spread."** Yami grinned before freezing. He sniggered a bit. "**Oh...of course...First we need to get rid of these..."** The hand on his member moved upwards, toying with Yuugi's pants button and soon pulling it from its place, leaving the boy unbuttoned.

"Yami..." Yuugi whispered, the sheer steps to removal causing him to buck his hips up slightly.  
**"Shhh..." **Yami quieted the boy, slowly undoing the zipper**. "Save your voice."** The hand gripped the uniform bottoms in its fingers, also taking the underwear underneath it with it, and pulled down slowly, antagonizing his little one to moan again.

It worked.

When they dropped to the puzzle solver's ankles, he looked up to Yami who grinned.  
**"Sit up."** He whispered, using the hand he controlled to grip a part of the sink. Yuugi moved his hand akin to Yami's and both arms pulled him onto the cold ceramic, legs spread wide out of need for support. Yuugi gave a soft short moan as red eyes darted to his member. That smile on the spirits face was one of approval as he examined the cock carefully. Red eyes went back to violet, locking to them.

**"How utterly perfect my Yuu-Chan is..."** he whispered. Yuugi's mind hazed over, his only concern now to please Yami...and get rid of that hard-on.

A strange sound brought him out of his stupor.

"The bell-"  
**"Forget it."** Yami whispered, hand returning to the boys' erection. **"You're staying here."** A small smirk. **"After all, you can't exactly walk in there with a half-weeping hard-on, can you?"** Yuugi groaned loudly as he was taunted with his own-and Yami's-fingers.

"But...But my class-"  
**"Go to the teacher and tell him you weren't feeling well. Stomach problems. Or something unmentionable."** Yami offered, using the controlled hand to wrap around the boys member.

"For someone who-AHH!-doesn't ch-cheat, you certainly-ooohh...-enjoy...lyiiiiing..." The last word slurred as the hand began to pump the hardness it gripped, sliding itself up and down. Yuugi's hips matched its rhythm.

**"Very good."** Yami whispered, his lust's growth eminent in his voice. **"And if not lying, perhaps you'd like to tell him that your other half challenged you to a game, then? No need to tell him about your mess or the contents of the game."** Yuugi swallowed, deeming his other to be correct.

Fingers reached back, caressing the sac behind the pulsing member. A short scream that Yuugi tried to bite down.  
**"I want to hear you."** Yami whispered. **"No one will know. Just let it loose."  
**"B-"  
**"Don't speak. Just scream."** He whispered, caressing him still, faster this time. Yuugi's moaning continued, his breathing labored as the spirit dominated his entire being. His body shivered in lust, hips gyrating to the touch at speeds he didn't think they could reach, and his penis throbbing and red, weeping at the tip.

A thumb eagerly swiped over that as the hand came back up, swirling it over the tip of the younger's member. He tossed his head back and whined louder, a pitchy tone to the last of it making it almost a scream.

**"How close, Yuu-Chan?"** Yami asked with a sexuality to him that no one could come close to achieving. **"Tell me."**  
His only reply was a pleasured screech as those fingers continued against his sac. His hips moved faster, eyes glazed. His entire body was charged with energy as his hips rocked for what he knew would come. Pleasure coiled and wound tight in his lower stomach and he knew it was soon.

Unfortunately, he couldn't exactly think at the moment. And words seemed to fail him.

A nail scratched the underside of his cock. He screamed in his ecstasy.

**"Ahh...that's pretty close.."** Yami chuckled. **"Don't worry, Yuu-Chan...Just keep it up...mm...You're doing beautifully..."** The pumping and teasing of the member picked up its speed, the keeper of the puzzle trying his hardest to keep enough blood circulating to let him breathe when it all wanted to go straight to his dick.

"YAMI!" he screamed finally, the coil letting go before quickly snapping back. He bucked, as if to release his burning seed, but it was only halfway. Yuugi bit his lip, letting out a wanton moan as he desperately tried to gain some relief.

**"Almost...Almost."** Yami whispered and Yuugi could tell by his voice he was enjoying the sight. The boy closed his eyes, squeezing them shut and writhing from the pleasures. His back arched, head thrown back, one hand behind him to keep this steady and the other toying and groping as if this was the last time he could ever orgasm.

A final scream of pleasure ripped from his throat as the pleasure coil snapped, milky white seed spilling from his tip into the sink right as it did so. His body was locked up, his legs were shaking and the hand's grip tightened a bit, riding it out as long as it could go. His vision flashed white and he swore he'd go blind if it lasted longer. His lungs stopped pumping air and for a minute, it felt like his heart stopped beating. Or was beating too fast to be felt. Either way, he was in bliss. Heaven. Euphoria.

He took a sharp breath as everything slowed down, vision returning, lungs working, heart beating and his tip letting the remainder of his bliss loose until the last drop fell.

Which, to Yuugi, it did all too soon.

**"Yuugi..."** A lusting whisper sounded as the pleasure warmed him despite his trembling. The tightness subsided, his body winding down from its incredible release.

"Yami...Oh God..." He moaned, feeling limp compared to the past...well over twelve minutes. A familiar sensation in the back of his mind told him Yami was at work again and when it ended, he found he had feeling again in his left arm.

That arm, now free, let loose of his cock and secured himself on the sink as the other reached up and rubbed his eyes. The violet orbs looked to his reflection and he blanched at Yami's lust-taken sight.

Those eyes turned to him, dark and burning. Every centimeter of his person seemed to be imbued with...something. Oh, Yuugi didn't even know...

But whatever it was, he wanted it for himself.

**"Tonight...I will receive what you give."** Yami whispered huskily. Yuugi turned red again. "**And you will receive me in return."** He eyes his other with unretainable lust before smirking a bit.

**"Have fun cleaning up...I can't wait to see that again."** The smirk widened. **"I have a fun little game in mind...I hope you'll enjoy it..." **Yuugi reached a hand and touched only glass. Yami chuckled, shaking his head.

_**"Tonight.."**_ He whispered, voice fading to the back of his mind.

Yuugi's face fell when only his reflection, his real reflection, was left.

All he could do now was clean up, attempt to account for himself, and wait for tonight...

When the heat he felt would spark again.

But...until then...

"SHIT! THE WATER'S COLD!"

---

Digi12: --Thumbs up-- There ya go. Chapter three. We're almost done here.. One game to go. Who will win? What game is Yami planning? Why am I asking you? --Sigh-- forget it...it's 4 'o fucking clock A.M...It's too late for wit... Ja ne...


End file.
